


【克鱼】错乱

by Salypor



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: Relationship:Josh Kroenke/Mesut Özil分级：nc17Warning：*第三方在场*单纯肉体关系*极度雷，政治不正确*重度OOC*内容可能引起不适





	【克鱼】错乱

隔着半掩的门阿尔塞纳隐隐约约听到了约什·克伦克的声音，那个美国人，比起他阿尔塞纳更喜欢和他的父亲打交道。阿尔塞纳深知对方对自己的不满，在很多地方上他们的想法都背道而驰。虽然现在的他已经不再是阿森纳的教练，但这个队伍他倾注了太多感情和心血，对于很多事情不是一时之间就能放下的。

在叩门前法国人听到了另一个人的说话声，这个低沉声音的主人阿尔塞纳再熟悉不过——那个来自德国的中场，梅苏特，他惊叹于对方在赛场上的创造力，签约阿森纳之后梅苏特确实从很多方面给队伍带来了很多的帮助，然而目前看来新来的西班牙人对德国中场的能力并不认可，身为一个业内人士他明白外面媒体上的流言新闻很大程度上就是俱乐部对德国人的一种施压与试探，阿尔塞纳不知道俱乐部到底会做到哪一步，但他还是希望梅苏特能为一个适合自己的球队效力。

他上前一步，在这个角度他正好可以从半开的门里看见房内发生的事，梅苏特大概是刚结束训练从球场下来，德国人半背对着门，手上把玩着摘下来的保暖用的头巾，对面则是西装革履的小克伦克。

“我之前说的‘那件事’看来你考虑得很清楚了。”约什带着笑意的声音传进阿尔塞纳的耳中，“你看，之前的比赛大家都表现得不错，这是双赢。你没有什么损失——除了要抛弃那么一点点微不足道的尊严和信仰。”美国人笑起来，他伸手拿过梅苏特抓在手里的头巾，顺势拉近了自己和梅苏特的距离。

“……”梅苏特没有说话，他任由约什接近自己，约什说出的话对他而言是恶魔的低语，诱惑着、强迫着他一步步坠入深渊。

“胜利的果实果然是甜美的，不是吗，梅斯。”恶魔接连吐出带毒的句子，循循善诱，“别担心，我很快会腻味的，我保证。只要你牺牲一些东西，接受我的要求，大可以把这当作是夜店里的放纵，毕竟你很擅长这个。”

小克伦克用他灰蓝色的眼睛直视面前的人：“况且这段关系只会在合约内有效，我要的是你用身体取悦我，你要的是上场时间，各取所需，这很公平。”

门外的阿尔塞纳简直不敢相信自己听到的话，然而约什确确实实说出了 “取悦”这个词，在成年人的世界里这个词语带有的意味大家几乎都是心照不宣的，他没办法相信那两人之间居然存在这种关系，也不想相信梅苏特会答应这种要求。他听闻过梅苏特19岁时遇到过类似的事，然而法国人一直以为那不过是空穴来风。

在他的角度只能看清美国人的表情，很明显小克伦克在对方身上得到了满意的答复，他的眼神一下变得暧昧，几乎是用一种命令的语气让梅苏特绕过桌子去到他跟前，梅苏特刚训练完，连后颈都泛着红晕。

阿尔塞纳深知接下来会发生什么——心底有一个声音让他赶紧离开，脚却不听使唤地粘在原地。

约什的手扶上德国人的下巴，他的语气里带着胜利者的得意：“那么首先付一点上一场比赛的利息吧。”

他把德国人的手带向自己的皮带扣，梅苏特按捺着怒意的声音清楚地撞进前阿森纳教练的耳朵里：“非要在这不可吗？”

“这是我的办公楼楼层，现在这个时间没有人上来的。”小克伦克加重了“没有人”这个词，阿尔塞纳顿时宛如被雷击中一样立在原地。

厄齐尔闻言松了一口气，手顺着对方的摸上皮带扣的位置，他的动作很慢，不情不愿地解开那个冰凉的金属扣子和拉链，约什按住他的肩膀逼迫他跪下，这下梅苏特明白了所谓的利息是什么。

美国人的性器完全不在状态，他用动作催促阿森纳中场给他口交，梅苏特的舌尖舔上了那里，隔着一层薄薄的布料舔舐起那团鼓起，被唾液濡湿的布料染上了深色，梅苏特的鼻尖都要撞上约什的小腹，约什居高临下地看他，这个角度可以很清楚地看到梅苏特是如何努力用舌头让他勃起，这样带来的征服欲极大地满足了他。

这样的情景刺痛了阿尔塞纳的心，任何人见过最意气风发的梅苏特后都无法接受这样的落差，他害怕发出一丝声音把梅苏特推向更加难堪的境地，他不敢冒险。然而法国人无法忍受眼前发生的荒唐事。

阿尔塞纳几乎是立刻转移了自己的注意力， 他把目光放在眼前的办公室门牌上，那里刻着办公室负责人的名字和枪手的红色标志，Josh Kroenke，他一个字母一个字母地数着，仿佛在认真做拼字游戏。

室内啧啧水声不可避免地冲进阿尔塞纳的脑子里。约什在这些声音中羞辱着梅苏特，他可以清楚看到门口的人影，阿尔塞纳·温格，那个曾经执教阿森纳多年的法国人，他深知对方对于德国人的喜爱，这是一个好的机会，用于击溃那个法国绅士的内心，也用于击溃身下阿森纳头牌球星的骄傲。

水声、衣料摩擦中小克伦克对身下人说出侮辱性的话：“你觉得如果被球迷知道你在做这种事来博得上场时间他们会怎么想呢？会因为你的牺牲而感动？还是别的……我觉得他们反而会更加厌恶你吧，一个卖屁股的婊子。”

厄齐尔没有说话。

“不要吸得这么紧。想来没有人可以想象到阿森纳的头牌拿着35万的顶薪做这样的事，只要我想操就乖乖地被摆布，你这样和妓女有什么区别？不过你比她们干净得多，也昂贵得多，你现在可是伦敦身价最高的婊子了。”约什在说话的间隙里喘着粗气。

阿尔塞纳的余光能看到两个重叠的人影，他强迫自己去想别的事才能忍住自己内心深处的愤怒，他去想自己第一次来到阿森纳、想自己这么多年和俱乐部一起度过的日子。他一直以来都为这个俱乐部、这些年轻的小伙子为荣，不管成败都一同承受，他们经历过许多波折，然而天下没有不散的筵席，到了最后大家都走散了。

 

房间里传来“啪”的掌掴的声音，一下接着一下，却没有听到德国人发出声响。小克伦克直勾勾盯着浑身僵硬的法国人看，他想到了别的羞辱词，用更大的声音说起温格，质问梅苏特如果温格看到这一幕会怎么想，读新闻一样的腔调说起“温格遗产”这个词。他虚情假意地祝福拉姆塞的离开，借此嘲笑梅苏特的租借传闻。

“不要再说了！”梅苏特带着怒意打断了对方。

约什用更响亮的巴掌惩罚德国人的顶撞。

“难道温格没有教会你如何尊重高层吗？他真是将你宠坏了。”他用力地顶进去。

肉体拍打的声音中梅苏特逐渐对美国人的侵犯麻木，他把头埋进臂弯里承受身后的顶弄，将这一切当一个噩梦，克伦克要一个听话的性爱娃娃，那他就给他。

阿尔塞纳身上、手心里都在出汗，约什梅每提一句他的名字他的心都剧烈地跳动一次，然而他甚至觉得自己心房里的血液都是冰冷的，心脏每一次泵出的都像粘稠的、寒冷的沥青。

痛苦顺着血液流经身体的每一个部分，法国人回忆起当年亲自将德国人带到伦敦，那个时候的梅苏特还是一个意气风发的年轻人，刚签约的阿森纳中场兴奋又期待，等待他的有很多第一次，阿森纳首秀、英超处子球、首次伦敦德比……而现在却是无穷无尽的转会疑云和球迷嘘声、主教对他的不信任、俱乐部的施压。

有那么一瞬间阿尔塞纳觉得自己重回了沸反盈天的赛场上，耳畔响起球迷的呼声，而另一边交合的声响又将他拉回现实中，温格像热锅上的蚂蚁一样痛苦，但为了梅苏特的尊严，他甘愿这样。

“如果被外面的媒体知道，他们会不会把你一切的成就全部认定为你卖身得来的呢？之前的俱乐部，国家队……也许还会觉得你在之前的球队里也是人尽可夫的婊子，无论是谁都能在更衣室和你干一炮，嗯？”约什抓住梅苏特后脑的乱发，“你看你吸得这么紧，死死地咬着我不肯放松，真是比出来卖的操起来都要带劲。”

梅苏特强忍着不做声，他的牙齿咬破了嘴唇，舌尖尝到一股恶心的铁锈腥味，身后肉体拍打的声音和美国人的说话声都让他作呕，完全没有快感，男人只顾自己舒服地抽插，到现在他的性器还是半软的没有反应，他并不在意这些，只期望克伦克早点射出来——射在哪里都好——让他快点结束这场噩梦。

他曾说过希望自己能在伦敦挂靴，他由衷地喜爱这座城市、这个俱乐部，却没有想到会成为这样的噩梦的根源。梅苏特强压下内心的厌恶，被动地接受对方。

美国人用力地摁住德国球星的后颈，缓慢抽插几下，深深地顶入，射在了里面。约什拍着阿森纳中场的臀肉，让他好好夹紧，别漏出来。

德国人被弄得浑身是汗水，无力地倒在桌上，他看上去一塌糊涂，惹得人施虐欲高涨，而美国人仅仅是西装裤皱了一部分布料，他好整以暇地拉上拉链整理自己的衣服，面对一旁的玻璃审视了一番身上的衣服后才朝着门口慢悠悠地开口。

“不知道温格先生还要看到什么时候，好戏已经结束了，那么作为观众也应该为我们鼓个掌吧。”

 

 

End.

 

定制pwp  
一号机真的是变态  
By：一号机


End file.
